


【KK/KT】熱

by BlingBlingPikaPika



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingPikaPika/pseuds/BlingBlingPikaPika





	【KK/KT】熱

【KK】熱

第一次察觉到自己对剛的欲望是什么时候呢？  
盯着天花板听着电视里卖力推销的电视购物节目，光一枕在手臂上慢慢地回忆。  
眉头越皱越紧，记忆里的彼此年纪越来越小而自己还没有找到第一次对剛有欲望的瞬间。记忆里的剛已经到了还是个孩子的样子了，自己应该没有这么糟糕吧……  
明明原来做过的那么多事都已经忘记了，只有每个时期的剛自己还深深地刻在脑子里，记忆定格在剛的婴儿肥还没退下去的时候那张带着眼泪满脸怨念看着自己的画面……  
啊——想起来的瞬间光一一个起身坐在了床上用手捂住脸，虽然整个人羞耻到极点也挡不住翘起的嘴角，不过……要是真的是那样难怪今天剛一天都没给自己好脸色了……

1995年10月 深秋 Johnnys JR宿舍  
趴在光一身上，剛有气无力地开口，声音带着用力过度的嘶哑，“今年的Live应该开完了吧。”  
被身上的重量压得有些不舒服也没有一丝力气去拨开压着自己的人，光一趴在自己胳膊上，头也不抬的说：“没了，今天是最后一天了。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
被剛忽然的大叫吓了一跳，“你干嘛？”  
“终于可以休息了我还不能放松一下吗？”  
“休息……别逗了，桌子上那份日程表你自己去看吧。”  
“早就看过了。”瞬间泄了气的剛又趴回光一身上，“小光，你之前不是去表白了吗，结果呢？”  
“谁告诉你我去表白了？”  
“Babe啊，他说你喜欢你们校花，那个叫什么，三和？”  
一巴掌拍在剛的脑门上，看着剛呲牙咧嘴的表情光一才扯出一丝笑意，“没影儿的事儿，你不要一天听长濑乱说……”  
“那谁让你都不和我说你高中的事……”  
剛嘟着嘴巴趴在桌子上，半长的头发遮住眼睛，像是赌气一样把脸朝向另一边。光一笑了笑，剛在自己面前从来都像个没长大的孩子，伸出手把剛的脸扭回来，“你明年也就高一了吧，你这样真的能去上高中吗？”  
“哼，我可是很受欢迎的。”  
感受到光一明显有些低落的情绪，剛有些不安地在椅子上挪来挪去，“你是不是真的有麻烦啊……”  
“没有。”想也不想立刻否定，话语里夹杂的不耐烦让光一自己都吓了一跳。  
剛静静地坐在一边低着头不说话，光一调整好自己的情绪，凑到剛的跟前，“喂，剛，hello，小剛……”  
“好烦，你要干嘛！”  
推开光一凑过来的脸，剛把头扭到一边不想让对方看见自己泛红的眼眶。  
一把拉住剛的手，把人从桌子边拉到床上，拿起一边的纸巾帮剛擦眼泪，“才说了你已经上高中了就像个小孩子一样又哭，唉，你真的是，你可是男孩子呀。”  
“小光会讨厌这样的我吗？”  
“当然不会。”捧着剛的脸，光一跟着额头贴了上来，两个人的距离拉到最近，“因为我知道小剛为什么会哭啊。”  
“……我是不是很没用……一点忙也帮不上。”  
“这是我的事情，和剛没有任何关系。”  
“可是如果我值得依靠的话，光一也就可以来依靠我了啊，有烦心事也可以和我说啊。”  
笑着捏了捏剛的脸，“小学弟，我可是你的前辈诶，我连这点事情都搞不定的话怎么做你相方。”  
“……”手紧紧捏着光一的衣角，“那你有什么事要告诉我啊。”  
“好。”  
“被人欺负了一定要告诉我，我去找Babe和松冈再带上小井去帮你讨回公道。”  
“那还没出宿舍门就先被Johnny桑拦住了吧。”  
“‘你们干嘛去。’‘去帮光一算账。’都不用想就知道会有什么结果了。”  
“fufufufu，哈哈哈哈。”剛笑得抱着肚子在床上滚来滚去，“哈哈哈哈哈不行，小光你模仿Johnny桑太搞笑了哈哈哈哈哈，下次一定要做这个！会大爆笑的。”  
一头黑线看着剛笑得不成样子，但是看着看着被对方的笑声感染自己也经不住笑了起来，最后变成了两个人都躺在床上大笑，引得刚回来的长濑都推门问两个人在干嘛。  
“Babe，我和你……呜呜呜……”  
“没事，我和剛有点事儿要说，下次再和你说。”  
一头雾水地看着光一捂着剛的嘴把剛抱在怀里不让他说话，长濑挠了挠头，“那我回去了，你们两个人早点睡。”  
咔——门关上了。  
剛一把挥开光一捂着自己嘴的手，一脸嫌弃地从光一身上起来，“我要睡了，让开啦。”  
“剛～剛～”光一拉着剛的袖子开始撒娇。  
“恶心死了，起来起来，我要洗澡啦。”  
“一起吗？”  
“才不要。”

光一坐在沙发上看着剛只裹了一条浴巾就从浴室里跑了出来连头发都是湿的就往床上钻。  
“唉！你这样明天会生病的。”  
“我不管，冷死了冷死了。”  
“怎么了？”光一取了干净的毛巾坐在床边帮裹成蚕蛹状的剛擦头发。  
“啊嚏——对了，你去Babe那里洗澡吧，这边热水器坏掉了，没有热水了，我刚刚就是拿冷水洗了洗。”  
“堂本剛！”  
“怎么了？”因为打喷嚏鼻子红红的剛看着光一。  
“你，唉……算了。”  
把毛巾扔到剛的脸上，“你快点再自己擦擦，擦干了再睡，我去别人房间洗澡。”

从长濑房间出来已经快12点了，要不是自己明天还有工作肯定又会被诱惑得整夜通宵打游戏了。  
推开门进去的时候房间里的灯已经关了，自己床头的夜灯亮着，借着微弱的光线看到剛已经睡得死死的了。  
轻手轻脚地走到浴室里，借着浴室的灯换了隐形眼镜，又靠着微弱的夜灯爬到自己床上，头刚刚挨到枕头上就听到剛那边发出的闷哼。  
“剛？”没得到回应以为只是剛说梦话，光一就没在意继续准备睡了。  
刚刚躺下剛那边又传来一阵哼几声，夹杂了哭腔。打开台灯，戴起眼镜走到剛的床前，剛整个人缩在被子里不停得在抖，小脸通红，整个表情都是扭曲的。  
“剛，剛，你怎么了？”  
光一摇了摇剛，但是对方没有一点反应。摸了摸剛的额头，指尖触到的温度吓了光一一跳，发烧了要怎么办，发烧了，发烧了，退烧药！温度计！冰毛巾！  
努力让自己冷静下来，先去厕所准备了湿毛巾放在剛的头上。放上去的瞬间剛紧皱的眉头就稍微能放松一点点了。接下来是温度计，找到温度计给剛夹上之后去找退烧药却怎么都找不到。  
也不知道现在这个时候还能找谁，温度计拿出来看了看上面的数字，39.8。已经是必须吃药的温度了，想了想光一掏出电话打给自己母亲，也不管家人现在接到电话是什么反应。  
光一一个人半夜跑出宿舍，被冷风吹着裹紧了身上的大衣。这个点儿街上已经一个人都没有了，走了快20分钟才看见一家药店，照着母亲说的牌子买好了药，顺便问了问发烧的人有没有什么要注意的地方。  
回到房间的时候长濑已经躺在自己床上睡着了，剛手上拿着毛巾坐在床上。  
“你怎么起来了？快躺下。”  
“我没事啦，每年到了这个季节都会病一次，老毛病了，我都习惯了。”  
光一拉了把椅子坐在床边，打开手里的塑料袋，“你醒了剛好，看看哪种是你常吃的，我买了好几种呢。”  
看着光一冻得通红的手剛忍不住眼眶一酸，用手揉了揉眼角，吸着鼻子在袋子里找自己认识的药。  
取出退烧贴贴在剛的额头上，光一才去换了睡衣。“挑好了？”  
“……我都不认识。”  
看着一脸小委屈的剛光一叹了口气，“那你以前都怎么吃药啊？”  
“我妈每次会把药准备好，所以我只认识药张什么样，不认识药盒张什么样……”  
“好吧……”  
两个人坐在床上对着药盒开始一项项看说明书。  
“这个好诶，即刻退烧，只要吃一次就可以了，这样也不会影响明天录节目。”  
“这么好的吗？”好奇什么药能这么快见效，光一拿过盒子看起说明。  
“……额，剛，你确定要这个吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“这个是肛塞式诶……”  
“……”  
本来就因为发烧有点红的脸现在一下子红透了。  
“没事，就用这个吧。”比蚊子声还小的声音。  
“诶？那，那……你自己来吧。”  
“当然是我自己来，你去坐那边，把灯关掉。”  
剛的声音装得凶狠也挡不住里面害羞的成分。  
光一面朝着长濑，看不见剛但是对方的一举一动都在这寂静的夜里被放大，布料抹擦的声音，撕开塑料包装的声音，一点点全部传进了光一的耳朵，还有剛急促的呼吸声以及剛偶尔发出的闷哼。  
“还没好吗？”  
“你不要催啦！”抱着自己的腿努力把药往里塞可是怎么都弄不进去，剛已经急得快要哭出来了。  
“我来帮你吧……”光一握住剛的手腕，小声地说。  
“嗯……”  
洗了手出来，剛把药放在床头柜上，自己趴在床上等着光一，第一次在这种情况下看到剛赤果的下半身光一眼睛都不知道该往哪儿看。  
拿起药，对准剛的gang门塞了进去，“剛，你放松一点。”  
“我已经放松了！”  
看着怎么都进不去的药光一有些无奈，“要不你跪着吧，那样可能好弄一点。”  
“……”  
默默地爬起身换了姿势，剛把脸埋进自己面前的被子里，强迫自己不要在意身后奇异的感觉。  
趴下以后果然好弄了一点，戴着手套把药塞进了剛的体内，想起来说明书上要求要把腰推到在体内2指处，光一把药塞进去后指尖跟着触到了剛的后穴。  
“你干什么！”  
药都已经进去了那个地方还感觉到光一的指尖剛猛地捂着屁股转过身看向对方。  
“药要推进去……”  
“这样就可以了，谢谢你了。”  
“说明书上说了要两指的，趴好。”  
眼泪汪汪满脸通红的剛被镇压了下来，无比委屈的趴在床上后悔自己为什么要选择这种药，其他药慢一点就慢一点，自己愿意乖乖吃药了。  
指尖伸进了从没有东西进去的过的地方，怪异的感觉笼罩了剛全身，再一想到自己身体里那根手指是属于光一的，那股奇怪的感觉就翻了倍地在心头涌动。  
光一从来没想过自己会这样把手伸进另一个人身体里，还是从这种地方，也应该是因为紧张，剛的后面一缩一缩的吞吐着自己的手指。  
而且，剛的身体里好热啊……指节一节节没入剛的身体。剛把自己整个上半身都埋在被子里，着点呜咽地呼吸着。光一忍不住咽了口口水，明明已经是10月了自己却感觉有点莫名燥热。  
“好了……”  
光一拿过被子盖在剛身上，脸红到脖子的剛脸埋在一边的抱枕上不敢看自己，帮剛把被子拉好，站在床边光一第一次在舞台下有种手足无措的感觉。  
“你快睡吧，都快2点了，明早还要起床。你现在感觉怎么样……”  
剛把自己往被子下更深的地方藏了藏，又忍不住偷偷从缝隙里看一眼光一的方向。  
长濑占了整张床睡得正香，光一一脸嫌弃的看着自己的好友，正考虑要不要叫醒这家伙让他回自己房间去。  
“你来我这里睡好了……”剛被子裹得严严实实的只露出一双眼睛看着自己，超小声的说。  
“算了，你自己好好睡一觉明天就好了，我去长濑那里睡好了。”  
裹着被子往后扭了扭，剛整个人像一只大型的毛毛虫，空出了一半床的位置，也不说话只是安静地看着光一。  
从柜子里拉出夏天的被子，放了太久的被子带着壁橱特殊的味道，像是学校很久没人打扫的旧仓库一样。光一嫌弃的把被子盖在身上躺在了剛的身边，身下还残留着对方的体温，单人床上挤着两床被子本来就是勉强的事。两个人只能紧紧挨着彼此，光一隔着被子都能感受到剛的手臂紧紧贴着自己这边。  
“ね、剛。”  
“……干嘛。”  
“体温计给我。”  
“我自己看就好了……你又看不见……”边嘟囔着剛边从腋下掏出体温计，借着夜灯看了看温度，退烧药起效很快，烧已经退了大半了。  
“37度了，睡吧。”把温度计收好，剛上半身压着光一放到床头然后立刻裹紧被子躺好。  
突然安静下来的空气连光一都感到了一丝尴尬的气氛，有一些莫名的东西在两人上空环绕着。  
啊嚏——  
夏天的被子现在果然有点勉强了呢。把被子使劲裹了裹，光一抽着鼻子想。  
忽然感觉到肩膀上传来的温度，光一回过头，明明差到不行的视力却看到了剛红透的小脸在努力的把被子往自己身上搭。  
光一转了个身压住被角不让剛再动，“你自己盖就好了！明明还在发烧快点睡。”  
剛嘟起了嘴却一句话都没说，沉默了一会儿，面朝着墙转了个身，把后脑勺留给了自家相方。还在生着闷气就感觉到腰上搭上了一条手臂，剛吓了一跳扭过头。  
光一把自己盖的被子往两个人身上搭了起来，自己钻进了剛的被子里。  
一把搂住剛的腰，生着病的剛体温比平时要高，抱起来就像抱着一个小暖炉一样。光一把自己调整到舒服的姿势，拍了拍剛的屁股，“好了，快睡吧。”  
“小光晚安。”  
“嗯。”  
白天一天的工作夜里又折腾了这么久，光一闭上眼睛迷迷糊糊地就睡着了，只不过，梦里怎么也有剛的存在……

回忆起全部事情的光一拿起床头的手机。  
【我一个人好寂寞啊……今天好冷啊。】  
【感冒的话不要传染给我。】很快就收到了回信。  
【剛，好想你。】  
【……笨蛋。】  
门口传来了门把转动的声音，光一立刻拿起遥控器关掉电视，躺到床上等着小熊猫自己爬上来。  
“冷死了冷死了……”只穿了背心的剛边哆嗦边进了房间，看见床上躺得四平八稳的光一不开心地撇了撇嘴。整个人钻进被子里才感觉到活过来。  
“剛……”  
刚躺下旁边的人就粘了上来，没带力气的推了推环住自己腰的手臂，剛还是有些不甘心。  
“你以后不要再镜头前摸我屁股！巴嘎！”  
“那有什么，反正饭会喜欢啊。”抱紧了小熊猫的狐狸求生欲降到最低。  
没等到回话光一抬头看见剛一脸不快赶快改口，“好好好，以后我绝对不再有人的地方摸你屁股，我保证。”  
还是觉得很不甘心，剛拨开了光一的手臂背对着光一准备睡觉。  
“剛……”  
“……干嘛？”  
手已经放到剛的腰上来回摩挲的光一直接用行动回答了对方的问题。  
从床头掏出润滑剂的时候光一整个人笑得一脸奸诈，剛躺在光一身下一脸黑线……这位欧桑，坏掉了？  
欲望的浪潮一波一波很快剛没有任何力气去想别的事情了。  
洗完澡抱着已经睡着的剛，光一也满足地睡了过去。  
这次起床以后不用洗内裤真的是太棒了。

早晨抱着自家相方醒来发现自己的内裤上一塌糊涂的绝望的16岁少年变成了早晨起来还要再压榨自家相方一番的30代大叔……

可喜可贺可喜可贺


End file.
